Loopy
* Rebecca Parham: So, Becca, why don't you tell us what you were trying to accomplish with this look?". Well, Tom Bergeron, I was trying to get the audience to ask that age-old question: "Oh, my gosh! Is she dying?!", to which the obvious answer would be technically we're all dying. Hello, my geeks and peeps, my explainers and entertainers, my little oo-de-lallies. I feel very much like a weekly or bi-weekly vlogger right now. This must be what it's like to live that lifestyle, where you're very, very sleep-deprived and you're making videos late into the night, and you have a schedule that you have to add here to. I have one more of these lovely boxes sent to me by the lovely people of LootCrate, because they know that I know that you guys are a bunch of weeaboos. But the catch is, I am opening this box so I can check off one of these boxes. That's right. We're doing a room tour, or more like an office tour, in this case, and here we are. Room tour! And it is official. So, yeah. We're going behind the scenes to see where the magic happens beyond the camera, and the reason for that is anytime I get a knick-knack, it always ends up somewhere in this office, so you guys are gonna be helping me find homes for all of my new little friends inside. Here we go, moment of truth: You guys get to see me be spontaneous again. Whoo! All right, so here we go. And what have I got here? Bleach. I know this one! thank you all, mighty anime great guides. I know this one, here we go: this is, this looks like a blanket, so.. oh. It's not a blanket. Oh, pajama pants. Yeah! I'm sleep-deprived and I get pajama pants. Oh, how pretty, then. You have the main character on this pant leg, this is nice. These at least feels so comfortable. So let's see: If this guy has a place in my office somewhere. I'm going to apologize right here right now for the awful camera audio, because I don't have like a fancy lapel microphone setup, and this is not like a nice vlogging camera, so please bear with me: this probably won't happen again. So, what do we have here is essentially the brown chair. This is the chair I sit in for every single one of my live-action Becca videos, except when I'm in my bedroom. This is my very, very, very low tech setup. You got a crappy tripod that is broken right here, so I actually have to put like sticky gum tape on it. Oh, and by the way, just off-screen every single video is Mr. Orlando Bloom. This is a cardboard cutout. My dad got me for Christmas one year because I was really into pirates in like high school. You know what? I know these would look great on you, so you know it hangs on them for me. There you go. You look so handsome, okay? So, next out of the box, what we got, what have we got, what have we got? We've got what looks to be like some sort of banner, let's see what they say: first gin tama gin tama. I gotta say I haven't heard of this one, but I will probably look into it, because I looked into a couple of the ones that were in last month's box and ended up liking them like Food Wars was funny, but um, he looks, he's a handsome guy who was carrying a sword and is ready for a fight, and that's anime. Let's go put him somewhere. So, whenever I'm filming, I have, usually have that light bulb on, which is normally a lamp, and I always just take the shade off to kind of give myself some better lighting, and these overhead fluorescents, are on and then my one professional looking thing is Marbella. Ah, this softbox light. Yeah, this one softbox light. In case you haven't noticed I am NOT a videographer. I am making this up. As I go on, I move lights around, and if it looks pretty, it works the gear. I have my chalkboard, and this chalkboard came with the office. The office that I rent, the office that we are in right now we got a wall with a cork board, where I post notes and ideas. Oh, these are freehand. You got some eau de ke muzh box, and this is gonna be a great place to hang a her-jean-time, a friend. You look so at home, next to the socks. Don't give me that attitude. Alright, two down I don't know how many more to go, but more to go. Huh? A tiny box inside of the box, and this is berserk, and I think I have seen this somewhere before, so it's inside this tiny box. Boom! Something breakable. Breakable things don't do well with me. I kick the crap out of all of my stuff. This viscous made me so happy for some reason, it's-it's-it's a little sword. It's a little giant anime sword. It's tiny, I don't know is this supposed to be a paperweight or is it just a tiny sword to swing around? 'Cause I like it. I like it a lot. Anyways, let's go find it a home. They have my filing cabinet thing right here, and I have this giant stack of papers that I will just literally grab a paper and just draw something on. That's a terrible drawing. Oh, what the hell was I thinking? And then, if we avert our gaze upwards.. Ah, nah, it's an Annoying Orange poster. So, this was from my first VidCon ever, and this was from my last VidCon that I went to this last year. It was given to me by Jaiden and a lot of the other people from the animations, the bag. So, here we have my bookshelf, most of its not full of books: it's fun knickknacks. We have a lot of art books, and I mean, I have so many art of books, and ideally, I would have one for every single animated movie that ever came out ever, but I have so many art of books that I think I secretly want to be a concept artist. I got one of these, because you can only get it when Disney comes to your school to recruit just kind of across the board. These are, these are some of my knickknacks. Um, lot of stuffed animals. Oh, here's one of my friends from last time. Still enjoying that cola, I see. She's staying, put her dump, and here is the other shelf of knickknacks. Ah, here's a little friend from last time. You know, buddy considering your food. I think you could use this more than I could. So, uh, you hang onto this, and you you fight the brave fight soldier. Alright, good. Hang onto it tight. Alright, so let's see, what the next thing is? And let's also look at the top here, real quick. Hey, I'm trying, guys. It's not as obvious is, the last theme. I mean, what does this mean, I'm guessing? Something to do with swords? Because the common theme out of everything has been swords and about to pull out something that I have definitely seen on Netflix and I have on my watch list, and I know I need to look it up and watch it, Sword Art Online, and this one is progressive. So nice, shimmery, hard to pick up on camera covered, so let's take a quick sneak peek. Me, nope, nope, no spoilers, no spoilers. So you buddy, boy, you need a home. Well, water couldn't possibly be the bookshelf. Yeah, yeah you guys wanna meet my boyfriend. Say hello to my boyfriend. This is Cintiq, he's my boyfriend for like three years. Now, honey all, jokes aside, this is my Cintiq and what a Cintiq essentially is-is it's a computer screen that can fold down or you can tilt it. I can't do with one hand, but you can fold it down, tilt it down and you can draw directly on the screen. This has been around since before all of Apple's magic tablet crap. Click on the screen, then we pull up Photoshop. Mm-hmm, okay, yeah, all what's this I made this today and I uploaded it. Why are you in my video, again? Go away. You to hit the road buddy. You're cool, you could stick around. You can come here and give Mr. Markiplier very sloppy horse - who says I'm a Markiplier fan? I received that these are my gunner glasses. These are my real glasses that you guys never seen anywhere. No pens, coasters, My Little Pony cup, these are my gloves that I wear when I'm drawing on the Cintiq so I don't get my nasty hand crap all over the screen and have to constantly clean it. Okay, so I pulled this out because this is really cool, and I've always wanted to show you guys this. This is my legendary book of YouTubers, so what this basically is is a book where on one page, I have a drawing or portrait or a painting that I have done of a YouTuber, and next to it, I leave a page blank and when I find them at conventions, I get them to sign next to their portraits and it's, it's really cool. It's a really great icebreaker, and some of them even leave me notes. Rusty, Tessa, oh you were so sweet. Speaking of books, what am I gonna do with you, mmm hmm? Better. Back to the box, and here we go. And what else is in here? Something like this, it's another phone charm. Yeah, it's a girl with blue hair. She's a samurai? Um, if she is a popular character, I'm not seeing her. Please tell me who she is, but she is cute. She's in her chibi form. I love it. She needs a home. We're giving her a home. I also have this giant collage of family and friends. Oh, those, that my sister made for me when you're for Christmas. OnlyLee sent me a Christmas postcard. So that's nice of her, and this is cool, because this is a postcard that DaneBoe sent to me before. We were ever even friends before he knew who I was because I sent him some fan mail, and this is a thank-you card that he sends to anybody who gives some fan mail, and then on this shelf, we have a picture of my mom and dad. Hey Dad. Old Jack Skellington cup, right there. Does, this is not a curtain, do you guys? Come on, it's a curtain right yeah and above the curtain dress. We have a Steph movie. You know what? You know, you must miss this sword person. Yeah, you can come over here and you can bother the die as deaf crowd. She fits in perfectly. Last but certainly not least, we have Buster. Oh, what are you, what are you? Oh, you're the girl from the phone charm. Okay, okay, um, you got girl runnin' in anime theme song style running, and then you have close-up of anime eyes. Also, in anime theme styl,e and then you have standing against the moon all heroic in a dramatic pose with the sword, 20 point towards the camera. Very anime theme calm style, beg pardon for my self adjusting camera. It just, it has a mind of its own and I don't have enough money in the budget for a DSLR right now. But, oh, this is beautiful artwork. I'm gonna link the illustrator in the comment section below, and we're gonna find this guy a home somewhere on my walls. Okay, so I guess last thing I should show you is a- John Wayne. In case you guys don't know, he stands right there and just scares the crap out of anybody, and everybody who doesn't know, he's there and gotta be honest: he scared me a couple times before so. And out here is the office building that I work in. You can see off in the dark, there's the kitchen, there's my lamp and there's a nice little dining table and the windows all lit up for Christmas. And over the balcony, and it's all echoey, and this is the office when nobody's here, because it wait and what better way to garden my door and keep the normal people out than with a poster. That's great. Once again, that was a lot more fun than I ever thought it was going to be. Um, I'm glad you guys got to see my office. I'm glad I got to show it off to you, my den of geek er II where all of these videos come from. So, if you guys want one of these every month for yourself, you can go to lootcrate.com/LetMeExplain and get 10% off of your loot anime. And if you want any other crap that LootCrate has to offer, you can also use my coupon code "LetMeExplain". Check out, and also get 10% off. These things make great holiday gifts by the way. Last year, I got my brother a subscription to the normal LootCrate box, and he loves it. You can go online. They have lots of different crates. They have ones for pets, and ones for clothing, and ones for gaming. It's great! Alright, explainers and entertainers, thank you so much for tuning in, but now, I gotta tune out. Bye! Category:Transcripts